1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to Mirror Devices and more particularly pertains to a new vehicle periphery monitoring system for enabling a driver of a motor vehicle to see traffic on either side of the motor vehicle without requiring the driver to look through a side view mirror.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of Mirror Devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, Mirror Devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art Mirror Devices include U.S. Design Pat. No. 318,644; U.S. Pat. No. 5,210,655; U.S. Pat. No. 5,289,321; U.S. Pat. No. 5,159,497; U.S. Pat. No. 5,096,287 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,277,804.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new vehicle periphery monitoring system. The inventive device includes a display monitor positioned concentrically within the vehicle, and two cameras secured to the opposite sides of the roof of the vehicle and electrically coupled to the display monitor which displays an image reflecting the left and right rear view of the vehicle.
In these respects, the vehicle periphery monitoring system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of enabling a driver of a motor vehicle to see traffic on either side of the motor vehicle without requiring the driver to look through a side view mirror.